


It's Bromantic

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: lunamoonlight100 requested: BluePulse It ain't true friendship unless they think you and your bro are in a relathionshipOR: Tim may be training under the World's Greatest Detective, but he still gets it wrong sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunamoonlight100](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunamoonlight100).



> At first I had some trouble with this one, but then it was like BOOM and nothing could stop me.

Jaime doesn't really understand what the odd looks are for. He is used to Robin always having that calculating look on his face, but after the younger teen had gotten used to his sudden outburst at Khaji Da, the look is rarely trained on Jaime.

And it's only when they all hang out together on the Watchtower. He and Bart would be training or playing video games, and then he would happen to glance up, and there was Robin. Staring. Calculating. Sometimes, Cassie is with him, but most of the time she isn't.

He tried asking Bart about it once, but the speedster had only shrugged it off. "He's a bat, her-man-o. Worse, he's Tim."

_He is staring again, Jaime Reyes_ , Khaji Da whispers, and sure enough, when Jaime glances up, there is Robin. He sits at a different table in the Watchtowers cafeteria, with Nightwing and Batman, but his focus is on them.

"Seriously, Bart, it doesn't freak you out when he does that?" Jaime asks, trying not to stare back. 

"Honestly, Blue, I didn't even realize it until you mentioned it," Bart says. "Maybe the scarab is just getting to you. You said he was the one to who first noticed it."

"Maybe," Jaime agrees, but Robin's masked eyes still pierce into him.

When they go on missions, even Khaji Da ignores Robin's staring in favor of focusing on the task at hand. But apparently, Robin doesn't stop.

After a mission goes south, Jaime yells at Bart for trying to take a blow for him, and then gives the speedster the silent treatment. Bart still follows him around like a puppy for two hours before Jaime finally gives in, and they go to the Team's floor for video games.

Robin stops them before they can even turn on the consul.

"Blue, can I talk to you?" he asks, and the scarab sets off warning bells that make Jaime's head hurt.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he says, sending a glance at Bart, who's too busy studying their game choices to notice Jaime's unease.

In the hall, he rocks back and forth on his heels, and nervously waits for the verdict.

After a few moments, Robin finally takes a deep breath. "I think you and Impulse need to request a change of teams."

Jaime blinks. "You mean, like, us be on different teams? Why?"

"Well, especially after today, I would think it would be obvious," Robin defends. "You two are distracted. Bart took a hit for you today. It's too dangerous for you two to be on the same team."

"Look, I already got on to Bart about that, but Rob, we're partners," Jaime reminds. "We've been paired together for assignments since day one. And since Khaji Da trusts Bart the most, it would difficult for me to safely team up with anyone else."

"I understand that," Robin nods. "But I really think that with your guys' relationship, it would be safer for the team as a whole if-"

"Wait," Jaime interrupts. "Wait. Relationship?"

"Yes, which is why I'm so concerned about this."

"You think..., "Jaime trails off. "You think Bart and I are... together?"

Behind the mask, Robin's eyebrows furrow. "Well, yeah. Aren't you?"

His mind jumps to every time he caught Robin staring, and he chuckles. "No, _hermano_ , we aren't."

"...Oh," Robin finally says. "Well, um, sorry for assuming, then. I have to... go." He quickly scurries down the hall, and Jaime watched him with a small smirk.

Him and Bart? _Together_? He glances back into the game room, where Bart holds up two separate games, sticking his tongue out as he determines which one he wants to play. 

_Your heart rate has increased, Jaime Reyes_ , Khaji Da informs him, and he blushes.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."


End file.
